La efimeridad de los cerezos en flor
by Tenshibara
Summary: A veces me entristece ver las flores de cerezo caer. ¿Por qué, si su destino es perecer, nos deleitamos por sus muertes? No sé si es bueno o no. ¿Tú qué piensas, Lobo?


**Disclaimer: **Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice es propiedad de From Software.

* * *

**La efimeridad de los cerezos en flor**

Conocía su voz, la risa amortiguada por sus manos, su respiración copiosa por el aún frío aire de primavera, sus pequeñas pisadas tanteando el tatami. Se había grabado en la memoria cada manierismo del niño, cerciorándose de repasarlos en su mente para poder mantener la guardia siempre en alto, a pesar de que él estuviera a su alrededor jugando —cosa que no debería hacer, pero él no era quien para ordenarle nada—. Así que no desenfundó su katana, ni alistó sus shuriken cuando Kuro se lanzó sobre su espalda en una emboscada demasiado ruidosa como para ser catalogada como una; aunque el pequeño niño, en constante crecimiento, consiguió alterar su parsimoniosa respiración por su peso.

—¿Te asusté? —dijo, pasándole los delgados brazos por el cuello, conteniendo las carcajadas que querían escapársele, pero que sabía no era adecuado proferir.

—... Un poco —se decantó por mentir solo para complacerlo.

Kuro encogió las piernas para colgarse de sus hombros encorvados, sin importarle que estuviera sucio o que la sangre seca aún tiñera su ropa de otro color. Colocó la mejilla cerca de la oreja del adulto, espiando lo que hacía con _kusabimaru_. Como siempre, estaba limpiándola, tratándola con sumo cuidado tras la excusa —o más bien explicación que alguna vez le había dado— de que era ella quien se convertía en su espada y su escudo cuando luchaba, y por ello debía cuidarla y atesorarla con esmero; ese día, Kuro aprendió que, quizás, los objetos inanimados tenían alma si se les confería una. Recordando la anécdota, preguntó:

—Si debes cuidar y atesorar a kusabimaru; ¿aplicas eso mismo para mí?

—... —El shinobi meditó la pregunta, inquiriéndose si debía exponer o no su corazón a las pueriles palabras de su Señor—. El propósito de esta katana y de esta vida —se tocó el pecho—, es entregarse enteramente a su propósito. Sea cuidarlo o realizar cualquier trabajo que usted ordene. Soy solo un peón del que puede disponer a su antojo.

—Uhm... —Kuro agitó las piernas, trepando por su cinturón al notar que perdía el agarre alrededor de su cuello—. Eres como un perro fiel... ¿O sería un Lobo fiel? ¿Lo conceptos de lealtad aplican a los lobos? ¿Puedo extrapolar ese dicho así? Uhm...

A pesar de su corta edad, Kuro se expresaba como un adulto, aunque divagaba en cosas infantiles cada vez que podía. A Lobo le gustaba servir a un hombre educado, que sabía lo que hacía, y que no estaba manchado por la codicia que abundaba en los adultos. A veces, simplemente deseaba proteger la inocencia del más pequeño.

—En fin —suspiró, riendo silenciosamente cuando el despeinado cabello del shinobi le hizo cosquillas en el rostro—, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

—Lo que ordene —replicó de inmediato, a pesar de que le había picado la curiosidad de saber qué podía requerir sus servicios.

—Llévame a ver los cerezos —dijo, encaramándose en sus hombros mientras, por costumbre, él se apresuraba a estabilizarlo y a posicionar sus pequeñas manos sobre su cabeza para mayor comodidad.

El shinobi no esperó más, simplemente enfundó su katana y procedió a asegurar las piernas del niño entre sus manos. Se encaminó con su usual sigilo, del que Kuro gozaba al ver las expresiones de los trabajadores al notarlo cuando pasaban a su lado. Unos palidecían, otros enrojecían de la rabia, algunos los saludaban atropelladamente; al final, todos portaban la misma mueca de quien ve un fantasma.

A pesar de su estoicismo, de su obstinación por respetar las líneas intangibles entre amo y shinobi, a Kuro le agradaba. En sus profundos ojos podía leer miles de sentimientos ocultos tras su semblante impertérrito, buscando un simple desencadenante para desbordar el caos que coexistía en su interior, si era bueno o malo, no lo sabía, tendrían que descubrirlo con el tiempo. Sin embargo, Kuro estaba casi seguro de que había bondad en sus transparentes pupilas, simplemente debía excavar muy bien.

—Bájame —pidió.

Al instante, el shinobi llevó las manos hacia atrás para tomarlo de las axilas y colocarlo en el suelo con facilidad, a pesar de que el niño pataleaba en el aire sin razón aparente. Lo observó corretear entre los pétalos de cerezo caídos e intentar atrapar algunos en el aire. En momentos como ese, se recordaba a sí mismo que su Señor era solo un niño, a veces demasiado maduro para su edad, y otras tantas demasiado inmaduro. Conocía de primera mano lo que era una infancia arrebatada, en aras de supervivencia en una tierra maldita, y no quería que Kuro tuviera que enfrentarse a la cruel realidad tan pronto.

—A veces me entristece ver las flores de cerezo caer —comentó, deteniendo su acceso frenético, llevándose las manos a la espalda y reculando en dirección al adulto—. Están muriendo. Me hacen pensar en la efimiri... efime... efi... —suspiró, frustrado por no poder pronunciar la palabra—. Efímero. E-fi-me-ri-dad. Me hacen pensar en la efimeridad de la vida. Son hermosas, tiñen el paisaje de colores que no se pueden ver nunca en otra época del año...; entonces, ¿por qué, si su destino es perecer, nos deleitamos por sus muertes? No sé si es bueno o no. ¿Tú qué piensas, Lobo?

—... —El hombre lo tomó por los hombros cuando estuvo a punto de impactar sobre contra su pecho; como siempre, se hallaba arrodillado frente a él para quedar a su misma altura. El niño giró sobre sus talones—. Es en lo efímero que se halla la verdadera belleza —sentenció con su voz grave y carente de inflexiones—. La fugacidad de la vida es lo que la hace un bien preciado e inalienable, a pesar de que siempre nos empeñamos en hacer lo contrario —se detuvo unos instantes, meditando sus siguientes palabras, ajeno al brillo que empezaba a relucir en los oscuros ojos de Kuro, como si estuviera siendo víctima de una epifanía—. Los cerezos están muriendo, pero para renacer el siguiente año y embelesar a las personas. Es parte de su ciclo natural y por ello no considero que sea triste que se marchiten pronto, es solo un proceso que se debe admirar.

—Creo que entiendo —asintió con aquiescencia, parpadeando varias veces, para darle la espalda y frotarse la barbilla, pensativo—. Gracias por tu sinceridad, Lobo. No pensé que tú... —se detuvo y negó con la cabeza—. Olvídalo.

Kuro jamás creyó posible que su shinobi fuera tan delicado al hablar, exponiendo sus pensamientos de forma dispersa, pero coherente; no cuando era un emisario de la muerte. Tendría que sopesar un poco más sobre sus palabras para dar con la respuesta adecuada, pero, por lo pronto, simplemente volvió a girar para encontrarse con el shinobi abstraído en sus pensamientos, pasando a prestarle atención en cuanto posó sus pupilas sobre él.

—¿Señor?

—Por alguna extraña razón —empezó el niño, colocando sus suaves y cálidas manos en los cachetes ásperos por el vello facial del adulto, notando cómo el shinobi respingaba porque no entendía cómo alguien de su calaña podía ser tocado por el Descendiente Celestial—, tengo la ligera impresión de que tú tendrás que tomar una decisión importante en mi futuro, como si el hecho de que nuestros caminos se hubieran cruzado fuese un evento indefectible, trazado por los mismísimos dioses para orquestar algo que trasciende nuestro entendimiento. A pesar de ello, mi shinobi, creo que tomarás la decisión correcta cuando llegue el momento; después de todo, mi vida está en tus manos.

El shinobi separó los labios para decir algo, a la par que se pronunciaba su ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, Kuro cubrió sus labios con la palma de su mano, obsequiándole una tenue sonrisa.

—No tienes que responder. Por lo pronto, creo que será buena idea regresar. Dejé a medias mi lección de caligrafía y no quiero que la maestra sufra otra crisis de histeria.

El viento sopló, llevándose consigo su suave risa, repartiéndola por todo el castillo, elevando los pétalos de las flores, e inundando el aire en la fragancia de los cerezos en flor para crear una imagen arrebatadora. A pesar de que sus palabras eran honestas, Lobo no podía imbuirse de valor, ni ser lo suficientemente osado, como para comentar sobre el hecho de que su Pequeño Señor no se percataba del maravilloso ser que era; porque él era luz. Todos los que servían bajo sus órdenes estaban dispuestos a poner sus vidas en riesgo por protegerlo; después de todo, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que aquel niño había nacido para realizar grandes cosas en esa tierra.

El shinobi observó la pequeña espalda erguida del niño, siguiéndolo lealmente mientras se inquiría lo que había mencionado hacía unos instantes. Mientras pudiera regirse al Código de Hierro, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por él. De repente, una punzada de duda pellizcó su pecho, ¿y si llegara un día en el que realmente tuviese que decidir lo contrario? ¿Seguiría a Kuro en cada una de sus necesidades o sería fiel al Código de Hierro —a su padre—? ¿Podría cumplir lo que se suponía era su destino en la tierra?

Las preguntas se agolpaban una tras otra, confundiéndolo y llenándolo de incertidumbre. Agitó la cabeza para reorganizar sus pensamientos y vaciar la mente. Acataría las órdenes de Kuro. Quizás aún no era momento de responder a esa cuestión; para ese entonces, probablemente tuviera la mente más lúcida y estaría al tanto del panorama completo para decidir.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

_Hace poco empecé a jugar Sekiro, y debo admitir que, desde hace un tiempo, ningún videojuego me había gustado tanto; así que me vi escribiendo esto antes de darme cuenta._

_Quería incursionar un poco en las ideas de vida y muerte de Kuro, porque, de alguna forma, tuvo que haberse decantado por la opción de abandonar su inmortalidad; así que me pregunto qué lo impulsó a hacerlo..._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura ^^_


End file.
